


Milk and Toast

by purpleprosepatty



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, One Shot Collection, Sweet/Hot, breakfast kink, smutty and yummy, you and Deaky are a married couple here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleprosepatty/pseuds/purpleprosepatty
Summary: You're John Deacon's lovely wife. And one morning, before he goes to band rehearsal, you've prepared a different breakfast for him.





	Milk and Toast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Since there isn't much lactation themes in Queen smutfics, I'll gladly add one here. Erotic lactation happens to be one of my kinks.
> 
> This is also in my Wattpad under the oneshot collection 'So Close To Pleasure'.

You're married to Queen's bass man, with two toddlers and a months-old baby. 

No work today for you but your hubby Deaks will be on a band rehearsal, so you prepared his favorite breakfast. Which is none other than cheese on toast. But you're feeling quite kinky from last night, as if you still want to be in bed with him.

So you've decided that to compliment his cheesy toastie, you'll serve him your own breastmilk. Kinky idea, but you're pretty sure he'll love it. Your three little ones (the youngest is a few months to her first birthday) are still sleeping in their own room, anyway; and you've got a bountiful milk supply thanks to your healthy diet.

John comes out of the bath in his briefs hidden inside a fluffy robe, a bit groggy but is happy to see you in the dining room, greeting you "Morning, honey." Then he sits down to a chair, facing a small stack of his favorite breakfast. He takes one slice of the cheese-covered brown bread, and eats it while he's looking at you with cheerful eyes.

Pretending that you've forgotten his glass of milk, you ask him if he'd like some milk to go with his toast, as he usually does. He eagerly says yes, and after closing the dining room door, you come over to the table with a glass in hand. Then you ask him another question as you playfully tug on your night dress, trying to tease him with a peek of your cleavage - if he'd like to try a different kind of milk. Somehow the twinkle in John's eyes began to have a naughty tinge, asking you back if you're up to something. 

No shame here. You admit that you still can't get over last night's slow lovemaking, and now your chest feels swollen and heavy. Deaky notices you've been tugging at the front hem of your nightgown for a few minutes, and then blushes. His reddening face tells you that he gets your idea. The naughty quick thinker he is.

"Would you like it if I... give you some of my milk instead?" You squeeze your full, heavy breasts slowly for him, and two small wet patches blossom through your nightgown. Deaky takes the last bites of the second toast, slowly gulping it down as he focuses on you massaging your breasts. Then you peel off the upper part of your nightgown to fully bare the two slightly veiny mounds of flesh. The nipples are already hard and moist with your milk. Taking the glass directly under your left breast, you start to squeeze and pull on it. Two squirts of milk come out from your hard nipple and the liquid shoots straight into the glass. Soft moans escape from your lips as you relieve yourself of the aching feeling by milking yourself for your husband, who's still slowly nibbling on his third toast.

You can sense he's getting turned on so much by this right now, so you tell him that he's free to stroke himself. Then you notice your other breast is leaking with milk, so you also squeeze the warm, white liquid out of it to the glass. By now the glass is half-full. You can tell he's amazed with how much milk you've produced. Stopping for a while, you give him the glass, three-fourths full of your breastmilk. Without any words, he takes it, feeling how warm it is, and drinks it slowly, savoring the mild sweetness. "Deaky loves my mommy milk, doesn't he?" You smile, coming close to him and stroking his dark hair. 

He loosens his robe, showing off the growing bulge through his undies. Now that he's finished all his cheesy toastie, he pulls back from the table to let you sit on his lap. Straddled on one of his thighs, you give him a slow, warm kiss, tasting your own milk from his mouth while your hands open his robe wide to caress his chest, fingers grazing through the fuzzy hair. Deaky lifts your nightgown to caress your thighs and ass, finding that you're all naked underneath and one hand feeling the soft bush of your pubes. You pull back, telling him that he must be pleasured first before dashing off to the rehearsal.

Kneeling down on him, you tug and pull his briefs down to his knees, revealing an already hard cock that springs out eagerly. You then pull down the upper part of your nightgown to fully bare your breasts still filled with milk, squeezing both and squirting milk on his erected length to moisten it. Then you kiss the pinkish tip, licking off the dew-like pre-cum, sending Deaky to softly moan. Next you caress his tight balls too, and then wrap his twitching cock between your breasts, slowly going up and down his shaft while sucking on the swelling tip.

As soon as the pitch of his moans begin increase a bit, you stop for a while to lift up your nightgown; then taking his erection, you guide it to you moist opening and slowly slide down as his hardness makes its way inside you. Both you and Deaky let out low groans, feeling each other's lust. Your tits start dripping milk, and squeezing both tits together, you quickly pull him towards you so he can lap up the trickling liquid from both your nipples while you bounce up and down his hardness. Instead he sucks both nipples, drinking eagerly. You whimper in relief and the desire to cum on his cock: "Yes, baby boy... suck all my milk... your lips feels so fucking good on my tits!"

He lets go of your tits, taking them both this time, and squeezes on your nipples; thin streams of milk shoot up in mid-air, and you manage to catch some with your mouth as he does the same. Deaky's face is now sprinkled with your milk, with some dripping down his neck and chest. To increase the climax, John takes hold of your ass with one hand and the other slips into your clit and rubs it in a circular motion. You soon start moaning slightly louder, squeezing both your tits and squirting more milk in his gaping mouth, him gulping down all the milk he can get until you run out. 

Both you and John can't hold it any longer, and you loudly moan with him as you cum all over his cock deep inside your contracting hole. Deaky buries his face between your heaving breasts so soaked with your warm, delicious milk, kissing your cleavage as you come down and gently stroke his head, holding him close.


End file.
